


Kingdom Come

by wayfaringpunk



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaringpunk/pseuds/wayfaringpunk
Summary: Medieval AU where Xukun is a prince and Ziyi is a blacksmith. Xukun wants Ziyi to like him.The plan is for it to be a full length fic with sprinkling of other members and Idol Producer boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Xukun’s POV**

“I’ve arranged for you to make a public apology,” my father says, “Tax collection begins soon, and I cannot have the villagers continue to see you as such an arrogant prince. It tarnishes the image I have built for myself when you go around getting drunk and hitting a woman. I raised you better.”

“I wouldn’t have to drink if I can be removed from off the lineage to the crown. Hitting her was a mistake, father. Also, I’m not fit to be king. There is always my brother,” I argue as I ball up my fists.

But my brother is too young, and I know it. It is a battle I can never win but I continue to try. I feel like my purpose in life isn’t to sit on a throne and tell people what to do. I don’t know what it is, but not that.

My father is still the king and I’m always forced to follow his orders, as are his knights.

“Yes, your majesty,” the knights say in unison as they line up beside me waiting to escort me to my horse then to the village.

I cannot do anything but sigh and walk away.

–

The trumpets sound announcing my entrance but before they’re done I am off my horse looking around. One of my knights begin to follow me as I look around at the crowd forming, the rest walk around the villagers. Everyone has walked out of their shops and homes and has circled in front of me by now.

“I’ve gathered everyone here today in order to apologize for the situation at the pub a few days ago,” I say. I see a man whisper something I cannot decipher to the woman next to him, but I do not let his attitude affect me and I continue.

“I am sure you have all formed your opinions of me already, but I came to tell you that I didn't mean to hit that woman. I cannot blame the alcohol entirely, so to make peace I have decided to personally invite her and whomever she chooses to a dinner at the castle tomorrow night.”

I made that up on the spot. I figured my father could not turn them down and the crowd looks pleased, or I would assume by the mumbles going around. Problem is I cannot remember who exactly I hit; I’m hoping they walk forward.

“My knights will personally escort her and her guest,” I continue. Still no one walks forward, I start to panic. I look down to appear ashamed, but I only do it to say, “Please step forward ma’am.”

“Yes, your highness.”

I hear a small voice. I look up to see the same woman that the man had whispered to earlier. She had walked forward a bit. She is quite tall and has a pretty face. I remember her face this time.

I walk up to her and grab her hand, startling her, but I still kiss it. I can already tell she will be easy to please since she is already holding back a smile.

“And who will be accompanying you?”

She grabs the hand of the man next to her, the one who whispered. However, he loosened his hand from her grip.

“Expect something tomorrow morning from me,” I say, “I must now go.”

I get back on my horse and wave to the woman once and the crowd cheers before dispersing. My knights all walk back to me, however one lingers talking to the woman’s man.

The man’s face has changed, he is smiling. His sharp face has softened.

 

**Ziyi’s POV**

“I’m not going. The prince did not even actually say sorry and you’re accepting his invitation?”

She sighs, “Ziyi, what’s the harm in eating some food? What can be done? What else can I expect? Honestly this is the nicest Prince Xukun has ever been to anyone.”

“You can go, but I won’t,” I proclaim, “I won’t step in that castle by my own will. Like you said that man has no nice intentions.”

“That man is the prince and our future king. Please sleep on it, Ziyi. You’re a kind man,” she says pouting.

“Alright,” I mutter. I kiss her forehead and leave to return to my home. I feel bad for her, but I won’t change my mind.

-

“Ziyi!”

I hear frantic knocking on my door, the sun is just now rising and I already hear my girlfriend on the other side.

I open the door and see her standing with a gift box.

“The prince sent me and you clothes for tonight,” she chirps.

 

_To make you and your guest feel more comfortable in our home._

 

The card was stamped with the royal seal. I open the giftbox to see a leather outfit complete with a gold embroidered cape for the ride.

“You are giving this back to him. I'm not going,” I say closing the box again.

“But you said you'd sleep on it!” she protests.

“And I stand by what I decided last night,” I say giving her the box back.

I see tears in her eyes and I don't know what to do except pat her back.

We are only together because of our parents. She is more like a sister to me so I do care, but no matter how much I push her away she still has feelings for me.

“I'm taking my father with me,” she says storming out.

I know she'll return to tell me about the dinner.

-

The sun is shining less brightly and I watch from my father's blacksmith shop as she leaves with some knights. Her father is dressed as best as he can as he cannot fit into the clothes meant for me.

“Coward,” I muttered, “the prince cannot even show up to escort her himself.”

“Oh, but I am here.”

I turn around to find Prince Xukun wearing a similar outfit to the one he sent me.

“I wasn't going to, not that it's really your business as I see you're not even coming, but I decided it'd be the right thing to do,” he explains with a smirk.

Before I can say anything he speaks up again, “I had an interesting conversation with your father when I made my quiet arrival. I think you'll be quite happy about what we talked. See you soon.”

He leaves before I can speak.

 

_Soon._

 

But what does he mean by that?


	2. Chapter 2

Xukun’s POV

“Are you sure it’s the blacksmith’s son?”

“Yes, well he was with his girlfriend. He was talking to one of my knights,” I insist.

My father closes his eyes, defeated.

“Send for the dressmaker and the tailor,” he finally says.

“And you said it was too much to invite them,” I brag.

He doesn’t say anything because he knows he was played. It would look bad on his and my part if the dinner was cancelled.

“I have one more request, one I am willing to stop going out at night to bars for.”

“What could be so worth it for you?” my father says surprised, “I cannot promise anything yet but I am curious.”

“Bring the blacksmith boy into the castle. I’ve wandered around enough to know that we have an empty shack nearby.”

I had prepared everything in my mind on the ride back to the castle. Once I confirmed with my knight that his family worked for us everything fell into place. I would just need my father to go along with me for once.

 “A silent attack,” he says proudly, “good to know you listen to me sometimes and don't waste _all_ your time. If I really move the boy to the castle will you stop with the foolishness?”

“Yes,” I say while nodding, “Don’t you think it’s time they were repaid for their loyal service?”

I’m overselling them, but I need to make sure it goes through.

“I won't question further, but if anything goes wrong you will be held accountable,” he states.

“I swear on my mother.”

He gives me a glare but dismisses me.

-

Only the girl was waiting for me, and someone who looked like he could be her father when I approached the village.

Since Ziyi couldn't fight it in front of the king, he could fight me now. He's daring and I'm not taking any chance. I sneak into the village and make my way to the blacksmith shop. Luckily, I run into his father first.

He was quite enthusiastic upon hearing my plans. I made him promise me to not let his son, who I now know his name, know till I left.

-

There was something satisfying about leaving the blacksmith’s son speechless. But that’s not my goal. I admit I’m being selfish but why does Ziyi hate me?

-

“Ziyi could not make it so we decided to return the gift. He was very thankful your highness.”

Ziyi’s girlfriend hands me one of the gift-boxes I had sent out in the morning. However, the note was gone. I don’t question it. I ask my servant to return it to the tailor and extend out my arm. She wraps herself around it excitedly.

Her father greets me and apologizes that his clothes are the best he has. I assure him that it’s nothing to worry about and give him a smile, rehearsed.

“My father will be here shortly. Just wait patiently,” I say leading her and her father to the dining room.

I let her arm go and take her to her seat. She looks around amazed by everything and whispers something into her father’s ear.

“Ziyi would’ve loved this,” she finally says. I just make the same smile again.

When my father walks in they are both in awe. Even though they are from the closest village, most villagers don’t get to see the king, and if they do it is not this close.

My father introduces himself and seems to get along with her father who is around his age, leaving me to speak with Ziyi’s girlfriend.

“So you’re Ziyi’s girlfriend correct,” she nods and I continue, “That’s great. Any plans for a wedding?”  
She looks upset and shakes her head. “We have known each other since we were little. We just kind of assumed we’d be together so I randomly became his girlfriend.”

I don’t know how to respond. She seems fairly clingy, I’m guessing he doesn’t quite feel the same.

“He cares for me, he does,” she says quietly and returns to eating. It doesn’t take too long for her to forget about our conversation as plates of food continue to be brought out.

The rest of the dinner is mindless chatter. She does mention Ziyi every time she talks as if without him she’s nothing. It’s sad to think he doesn’t feel the same way she does.

She does end up drinking a lot of wine, too much. I cannot let her leave alone, even if she’s with her father.

“Your highness, I am so thankful for everything you’ve done for my daughter and I,” he says.

“My son will make arrangements for you to make it safely home,” my father says.

I escort them.

 

Ziyi’s POV

“Father, what did the prince speak to you about?”

“I’m so glad you brought that up son,” my father says as he finishes off working on a shield, “The prince and our king have offered to take you in and continue our work at the castle.”

“After all these years of our family working for them? It doesn’t make any sense,” I say but in the back of my mind I know this is the prince’s doing.

I stand there hopeless. If I must do this I am going to make sure my parents get to benefit from it.

-

“Ziyi! Ziyiiii!”

Knock after knock. I had waited for her a bit but it’s so late in the night now.   
Half asleep I begin to walk over to the door, but I stop when I hear a man’s voice. It’s not her father’s either.

The prince…

It can’t be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the breaks in the story and the different POVs aren't confusing. I appreciate any feedback and kudos!!   
> Also is the formatting fine and easy to read? I can always space it out differently.
> 
> Want an IP/NPC boy to become a character? Leave me a comment or send me a message on twitter and what you want to see him as if you have something in mind.  
> Coming: (Prince) Ling Chao and Dinghao
> 
> Keep updated: https://twitter.com/glxwheart/status/1005886816321449984?s=19


	3. Chapter 3

**Ziyi’s POV**

“Z-Zeren?”

“Prince Xukun sent me to take her and her father home. She had too much of the wine and insisted on coming here. Not even her father could convince her otherwise, but she fell asleep on the ride here,” he replies sympathetically.  

I open the door wider and let him in. He lays her down on the bed causing her body to immediately relax.

“Thank you, Zeren,” I reply with a smile.

“You know Prince Xukun asked about you the day of his apology,” he says after returning my smile.

“So called apology.”

He ignores me, “He pulled me aside and asked me to tell him about you. I couldn’t deny him, so I simply told him the basics. Your name, your job, your relationship.”

“Well he’s offered, well demanded I work at the castle now,” I say slowly getting upset.

We walk outside till we reach a more secluded area, a little forest of sorts. We sit beneath a tree.

“What am I supposed to do? Dinghao depends on me.”

Zeren looks down at his own hands, “He’s older than you. I know you feel bad for him, but maybe you should find another way to help him. Don’t just feed him. See the Prince’s orders as an opportunity.”

“An opportunity for what. Not being able to be with my family and working alone for someone who hit my girlfriend. Not being able to see Dinghao or talk with anyone else in our village. Zeren you got lucky. Being a knight is noble, you make good money, and you’re still the same friend I met. At this point I think you’re more mature than me,” I say smiling.

Zeren is younger than me, but as little boys he was the only one who invited me to play. I was always quiet and was never invited to play. On the other hand, Zeren was always loud. He laughed the loudest and jumped around with the most energy. The day he invited me to play with him was the day we became best friends.

“Maybe just a bit,” he laughs and continues, “The real opportunity is that Prince Xukun for some reason wants you to work for him. This just doesn’t happen. This is a chance to get something out of it. I know you won’t abuse that power, but just think about the possibilities. A job and a home for Dinghao, a raise for your family. A bigger workspace. Ziyi, I can ask for you.”

“Let me think about it. I need to speak with Dinghao first. Thank you, Zeren.”

We both get up and say our goodbyes. I return and get another blanket to lay down on the floor.

Tomorrow. I’ll think about it all tomorrow.

 

**Xukun’s POV**

“I have another letter to write,” prompting my servant to bring me my writing materials.

 

 _To Wang Ziyi_  
  


I pause unable to think about how I should speak to him. All of my letters have been to other royals or short letters that were practically notes. I write for myself not for others. I have someone else do that for me.

“I think I’ll be up a while. You may go,” I say dismissing my servant.

He leaves but I still sit there unsure of what to say. Why is it so difficult? It’s only an informational letter. 

 

_Your new home is waiting for you.  Expect to move in quietly tomorrow night. Don’t worry about packing. I’ll be waiting for you._

_Prince Cai Xukun_

I look at the letter. My first instinct is to crumble it up and write something better, but I just seal it without reading it through. It’s not like he’ll care anyways.

I walk out my room and go to the nearest guard. I hand the letter over. He nods.

I head back to my room and just stare at the ceiling, thinking about why I’m so persistent on this. It’s impossible to get everyone’s approval. As a future king I know this.

I close my eyes, frustrated, before eventually falling asleep.

-

I ride over to the shack that Ziyi will be staying at. It’s very much like a villager’s home except the shack is bigger and there’s a yard.

The inside is empty now. There’s a bed frame, an empty dining table, and some chairs. There is so much room for just one man. But there is no going back now. The guard had probably delivered the letter from last night by now.

I put down another letter that I wrote this morning. Attached is a letter from my father. I don’t know what about, but I’m assuming it’s a greeting.

“Your highness.”

I turn around to see my guard. “The King has called for you.”

I ride back to the castle to find my father with King Ling.

“Your Highness,” I say greeting King Ling. He is from a kingdom that’s far North, I’ve heard they were having problems with rebellious villagers and farmers earlier this year, but my father did not mention anything else.

“I personally came here to invite you to meet my daughter and the rest of our family. I think it’s about time for you to meet her. She is only a year younger than you. I am sure you will get along,” he says.

My father always told me that he wouldn’t force a marriage but that I would need to marry someone of royalty, but King Ling makes it seem like it’s a done deal. I can only smile and nod.

“I am a busy man, but my son will be able to visit you in a few weeks. I will let you know exactly when as soon as we can,” my father stated.

One of his servants leads King Ling away to the guest room and carries one of his bags away. He’ll probably stay the night at most.

I’m already back in the castle and now that King Ling is here I will have to make conversation. I will have to wait till after dinner to even think about what will happen with Ziyi tomorrow, but I’m wrong. Even now as I wait for King Ling to eat lunch with us, I think about him and how he would probably manage to get along and be all smiles with King Ling.

I’ve gone too far. Why does it matter that he won’t smile when he sees me? Why do I still care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how I wanted to write this chapter and this took longer to write than I expected, but I hope adding Zeren and Dinghao makes up for it. And yes Ling Chao will be mentioned later, as promised he will be a prince.
> 
> No cliffhanger but expect this in the next chapter:  
> Ziyi talking with Dinghao.  
> Ziyi and Xukun finally spending time together and Ziyi moving in. 
> 
> I'll try and make it worth the wait. And I think I won't write Ziyi's POV first for a while it's better with Xukun's POV first. Or would you guys mind if I went back and forth in POVs?
> 
> Want an IP/NPC boy to become a character? Leave me a comment or send me a message on twitter and what you want to see him as if you have something in mind.
> 
> Keep updated: https://twitter.com/glxwheart/status/1005886816321449984?s=19


	4. Chapter 4

**Xukun’s POV**

Trying to walk through a village with a horse following me and being discreet simultaneously proved difficult. It helps though that the blacksmith’s workshop is on the outer edges where there’s a forest. It is similar to the set up in the castle, but the shack and blacksmith shop are not linked.

I tie my horse to a nearby tree and as I’m walking closer to Ziyi’s home I find him speaking with someone.

He looks to be around my height, but somehow looks younger than me. He is crying, and I feel awkward looking at them any longer. Part of me wants to walk away and another wants to interrupt; in the end I just stare.

Ziyi gives him a hug, the boy hugging tight. They say their goodbyes and Ziyi begins making his way towards the blacksmith shop. I’m surprised not to find his girlfriend with him.

As soon as I see he’s alone I make my way over to him. I sneak up on him, but he wasn’t scared.

“Ziyi, you ready?”

He walks inside and comes back. He doesn’t bring anything with him, not anything that I can see.

“I hope you don’t mind that I only brought one horse. I don’t need the entire village knowing,” I say as I lead him back to my horse. He doesn’t say anything to me, his face blank.

I get on, but he gets on easier since he’s taller. I wonder if he’s ever been on a horse before. He keeps to himself, but as my horse begins to move he hesitantly holds onto me.

Not even five minutes pass before he’s giving me a back hug and holding on for dear life. I think he’s scared of how fast I was moving, but I was just trying to avoid any more awkward time. I decide to slow down a bit, but he continues to hold onto me tight.

I turn back to look at him, but his eyes are closed tightly, and it makes me smile. I think he’s afraid of heights. Even though the horse isn’t taller than us, it’s a different feeling to be sitting on one. I used to be afraid of heights when I was younger but having to use it so often to travel made me grow accustomed to it.

I decide to get within walking distance of his new home before stopping.   
“We can walk from here,” I say prompting him to get off which he does quickly.  I smile again but stop when he sees me.

I get off and lead him and my horse towards the shack. When we get there, I tie my horse to one of the pillars on the house.

“This is the main key,” I say pulling it out of my pocket and hand it over, “Feel free to make more copies. Tomorrow I’ll give you a small tour and let you know what you’ll be doing on a day to day basis. For now, I want to walk you to your workshop.”

He puts the key in his own pocket and follows me.

The workshop has its own key as well, although all delicate works are all closely supervised to avoid robbery.

“You’ll be working alone, but it’s more spacious than what you’re used to. Think of it as extra storage space,” I say and hand over the key to him after opening to show him inside.

I stare at him waiting for a reaction. He smiles the smallest smile but doesn’t say anything.

“This is where you’ll meet me tomorrow. I’ll wake up at sunrise and meet you here and this time I’ll have a stable boy bring me a horse for you as well.”  
Again no reaction from Ziyi, or a word.

“You could say something you know. It’s not like I’m expecting you to say ‘Your Highness’ over and over again,” I say as I make my way out.

“Goodnight,” he finally says. He follows me out and adds, “Your Highness.”  
  
**Ziyi’s POV**

“Dinghao!”

I’m walking around the village looking for Dinghao, but normally he’s the one who finds me.

“Ziyi!” he screams coming behind me.

I smile but I feel my heart drop. “I have some things to talk about. Follow me home.”  
He just smiles oblivious and whines, “Can I get something to eat too?”

“Of course,” I reply but he would follow me regardless.

We walk back to my home and inside I cut him a slice of bread and offer him some fruit. He only takes the bread and begins eating. We walk back outside and there’s silence between us.

“Please hear me out and don’t interrupt me,” I say firmly.

However, Dinghao being Dinghao whines, “I don't like how this is going, but I can be serious. I'm a grown up too.” He continues to eat the bread and just stares at me.

“I'm moving to the castle, well near the castle. I'm going to be working for the prince and king directly,” I begin to explain. Dinghao opens his mouth but I send him a stare and he doesn't say anything. He goes back to chewing the piece of bread that almost fell from his mouth.

I don’t want to tell him that I’m going to ask the prince to give him a job because I don’t want to give him false hope. But I need to tell him that I’ll still be there for him regardless.

“I don’t know too many details, but I am leaving tonight. I know you depend on me and look up to me, but you can make it on your own. I believe in you,” I say and give him a sad smile.

“Will you come back?” he says softly. He’s stopped eating and is just looking down.

“I hope so,” I say but I have no idea what’s coming for me. I can see Dinghao’s eyes start to water and as I’m about to say something else he begins to cry.

I pull him in for a hug, “Dinghao, I don’t have a choice. What I can choose is to still help you. You’re like a brother to me and I’ll try my best to help you even when I leave.”

“Goodbye Ziyi,” he says and begins to wipe his tears. In his hand he still has the last piece of the bread and it makes me smile a little.

I begin to make my way back to the shop when Prince Xukun comes up behind me. He’s not smiling as big as he normally is and for my sake I hope that he’s not in a bad mood.

I just give him a nod, but I go back inside. I have nothing to take with me, but I needed a moment to look around my home one last time. I tell my father goodbye and walk back out to see the prince waiting.

I already felt vulnerable to his commands but when he said that there was only one horse. My heart began to race but I kept my calm. He’s not going to get anything else out of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait once again but I wanted this chapter to be good since it involved Xukun's and Ziyi's first "intimate" and real interaction.   
> I don't know what else to say but if you have any feedback feel free to leave a comment or to leave kudos.
> 
> Want an IP/NPC boy to become a character? Leave me a comment or send me a message on twitter and what you want to see him as if you have something in mind.
> 
> Keep updated: https://twitter.com/glxwheart/status/1005886816321449984?s=19


	5. Happy Birthday Ziyi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as chapter 4.5!  
> Wanted to do something special for Ziyi's bday since he is my fave! So here ya go!

Ziyi’s POV  
I felt immediate regret after calling him “Your Highness.” I did not retain most of what he said because I was thinking about how I could help Dinghao. On the ride here, I just kept wondering how I should bring him up. That’s when I realized I probably needed to be kinder to the prince.  
Tomorrow I would have the chance to be nicer, but tonight I wanted to try and fall asleep and not think about everything that’s changing. When I walked into what would be my new home, I was shocked to see how big yet empty it was.  
I noticed some letters on the bed. The one with the gold stamp caught my attention first, but I opened the blue stamped one. I recognized it from when the prince dropped off the clothes.   
I feel guilty about leaving without saying anything to my girlfriend, but I know she would not be able to keep quiet about it. I know her and I know that she will find a way to me or a way for me to visit her.  
I kept the other prince’s letter, mainly because she was the one who pushed me to. Now that I’m holding another, I feel weirder about doing so. Having one then two then three letters from royalty feels weird.  
I open his letter.  
To Wang Ziyi  
Know that I asked for you to be here but know that you are still a worker.   
I hope that you will learn to work with me instead of being so blunt. I heard you did not believe I was sincere in my apology, so I wanted to say that I am sorry once again. I hope that by having it handwritten you will believe me more. And I hope that as you work for me your perception of me will change.  
For now, I hope that you enjoy your new home.  
Prince Cai Xukun  
I feel awkward reading it. It’s not like the prince I had imagined; it’s as if someone else had written it for him.   
If this is the Cai Xukun I will be working with, maybe things won’t be so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want an IP/NPC boy to become a character? Leave me a comment or send me a message on twitter and what you want to see him as if you have something in mind.  
> Coming: Stable Boy Justin (cr. darcyannstyles455 on Wattpad!)
> 
> Keep updated: https://twitter.com/glxwheart/status/1005886816321449984?s=19


	6. Chapter 6

**Xukun’s POV**

“Trouble sleeping?”

Ziyi stands up straight and opens his eyes. He had been leaning against one of the pillars out front and truth be told I felt bad about waking him.

“Would you sleep easily if you moved all of a sudden?” he asked as he rubbed at his eyes. But he doesn't give me a chance to say anything.

“Your Highness, what is the plan for today?”

I look at him wondering what happened in the span of a night. Last night he sounded sarcastic when addressing me and now he sounds genuine.

“Ziyi, let’s tour the castle grounds,” I begin and I see that he is listening carefully. He isn't faking it. Instead of the furrowed eyebrows that I used to receive his lips look like they could smile any second.

“On your horse?” he asks finally taking notice of it.

“Not quite yet. You’ll meet the stable boy after.”

He seems temporarily relieved. I begin to lead him towards the fields.

“The fields here provide for the castle mainly but surrounding villages do receive crops as well. They will be more fresher to you now that you're not all the way across the kingdom,” I explain.

He nods but he seems a bit absent. We walk for a few minutes in silence.

“We are going to pass by the knight’s quarters. It's where you'll spend most of your time. You'll be working with their weaponry and it's maintenance.”

I look to him again and he smiles to be holding back a smile, but he just slightly nods.

“Any questions before we go inside?” I ask as we approach the quarters.

“Not regarding my work here,” he replies.

“Then what about?” I ask and stop just a few yards from our destination.

He stops as well, “I know what to expect from my work with the knights, but what about when I'm not working here?”

“You'll do whatever I see fit. Tools, personal weaponry, utensils, jewelry. Anything I feel is important,” I reply seriously but he seems a bit taken aback.

“Shall we go in, your Highness,” he says in response.

I'm still not used to hearing him speak like that but I take care of my horse and lead him inside.

“In addition to your own home and adjacent workshop, there's a forge here for emergencies or for quick jobs,” I explain. He opens the door and takes a look inside the knights’s workshop and turns around smiling.

It's the same smile that he gave to my knight that day. I don't know why but I feel jealous. And my decision to bring him here and get him to like me is validated again. But all I do is smile with him.

He notices me smiling back and he gives me a confused face for a second and gives me back a more awkward smile.

I take it.

“You’ll get more acquainted with everyone later if not, then tomorrow. As for the castle, you don’t really need a tour. If you’re ever inside you’ll be accompanied by me,” I explain.

“Are headed to the stables now then?” Ziyi asks his smile gone again.

“We’re going to have to ride back. I’ll leave you there with a stable boy. He’ll begin to teach you to ride. You won’t need to ride often, but it’s a necessary skill for emergencies.”

We walk back outside, and I prepare my horse. I get on first and he follows, but this time he isn’t hesitant to hold on. However, when I look back at him he doesn’t look at me or at anyone. He’s just looking down. I don’t say anything and just begin to ride away. I decide to go slower than last night for his sake.

“Your Highness,” he finally says. We are halfway back now.

_Hmm hmm._

“How badly do you want me here?” he finally asks.

We halt to a stop.

I turn back to look at him and he stares right back at me. Even sitting, he’s taller than me. I am fairly tall compared to most of the people around me, but Ziyi is the only one who stands up against me figuratively and literally.

“Why do you ask?”

“What exactly is stopping me from returning home?” he asks back.

“I accommodated you well, what is missing?” I reply.

“Your Highness,” Ziyi says looking straight at me, well more like through me. His stare is so strong that I want to look away yet I can’t.

“I won’t leave. You are the prince, I won’t disrespect your orders” he continues, “But I have a favor to ask.”

“Don’t be afraid to stand up to me, that’s what I like about you.”

We both pick up on it immediately, but before he can further react I ask, “What is the favor?”

“Find my friend a job,” he says.

Immediately I know he is talking about the boy who was crying last night, but I don’t want him to know that I saw them.

I don’t know what to say. My heart is racing, and my thoughts are all mixed up. I just look forward again and begin to ride. I speed up, wanting to leave Ziyi and have time to think to myself. But it backfires because he holds on tighter and now I can’t get him out of my head.

We reach the stables on the other side of his new home and he gets off almost as soon as we stopped.

“Ziyi,” I say while remaining on my horse, “They’re expecting you. Expect a response tomorrow night.”

“Your Highness, thank you.”

I stare at him unsure if I should immediately leave. He goes inside, and a weight is temporarily lifted from me.

 **Ziyi’s POV**  
My heart is racing even though he’s gone. I cannot believe I really asked. Zeren would be proud, and I hope that Dinghao can be happy.

I look around and am surrounded by a few horses, but I don’t see anyone. I keep walking forward and reach a wider space. There’s a table and a few beer cups, but still no one.

“Ziyi?”  
I turn around and find a tall yet young boy. He seems to be around the same height as Prince Xukun or maybe a bit shorter.

“My name is Minghao,” he says smiling, “The Prince says you’re free today so we’ll spend all our time learning. Till the sun is down and maybe longer.”   
I can tell he’s joking, but he keeps such a serious face. It doesn’t take long till he bursts out laughing.

“I’m just going over basics today,” he says.

He’s so loud and happy-go-lucky, but I think we’ll get along even if he is as young as he looks.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really pleased with how this came out so I hope you guys enjoy! Tried to leave it on a light note for you guys too!
> 
> Want an IP/NPC boy to become a character? Leave me a comment or send me a message on twitter and what you want to see him as if you have something in mind.
> 
> Keep updated: https://twitter.com/glxwheart/status/1005886816321449984?s=19


End file.
